jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Ferret
Hey! Dave here; if there's anything I can do, leave a message and I'll be glad to help. ::-Ferret Changing Username How do I change my username from Jos'hu to Yahz'hu? Jos'hu 04:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) changing the info box hello im new to this as u may have seen lol im haveing probs changint the info box to what i want. i changed the template format but its not moving over any help would be appreiacted pleaseJacen nexria 12:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I would like to use the image 47084-deepspace_screen01 in a poetry book trailer for my new book Repulsion Thrust if that's okay. I want to make sure that I have your permission, and also to attribute it correctly. If I don't hear from you, I'll go ahead and include the attribution as Matthew Rhodes, but that might not be accurate (looks like a fictional character!). Thank you! Magdalena Ball, maggieball@compulsivereader.com http://www.magdalenaball.com 21:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *Did you get back to this person, because presumably this image is from Photobucket. http://media.photobucket.com/image/recent/mmkc312/deepspace_screen011.jpg?o=1 --Calmaen vor Lalimar 18:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) vandal this is the 7th time i have had to undo edits to my profile. i am getting tried of fixing up my page nearly every time i check the site. it was edited by "220.235.47.97" this time. Jedikingzach 22:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) the pages are: *http://jvs.wikia.com/wiki/Zachary_dillard *& *http://jvs.wikia.com/wiki/MandalMine Jedikingzach 22:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Image licensing Make sure you enter licensing info for the images you're uploading. The central wikia people have been checking up on it, and it's not the best of form if the admins aren't at least setting an example. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 22:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Howdy, First of all thanks for the extended offer of help with editing. Beyond creating my own character page here I have never edited or manipulated a Wiki based site other than reading Wookieepedia or Wikipedia pages. Since I'm coming back to JvS towards the end of April I wanted to update my character page. During this I attempted to create a page for the usergroup he belonged to. What I did was go to Wookieepedia and found the source for one of the government pages, in this case it was the one for the Empire, but it seems to be the same template used for all governments(Rebel Alliance, CIS, etc). When I copied it over to the NOE page it didn't work. It stated that the government template didn't exist. Now I know the Jedi character template works here because I've used that one effectively on the Dragus page, so I am wondering if I simply input it incorrectly or if it needs to be coded/created somehow over here. Is there a way that any editing contributor can do this or is it more complicated? Thank you for any assistance you can render me. *The template needs to be copied onto this wiki. I'll sort it. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 15:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you still around? I haven't seen you in some time, and just wondered if you were still active in the upkeep of the site? Take care! Jos'hu 05:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC)